Under Her Gaze
by love.was.still.around
Summary: Shikamaru has a problem with pleasing his girlfriend Ino. His friends help him the only way they know how, by giving him a number to a special therapist. Temari is willing to help anyone, except Shikamaru. He was the one who stole her heart, and left it in pieces. Abuse/Rape/Drug Use/Alcohol Use
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nara Shikamaru was lying on his bed, thinking about what went wrong. He had been friends with Yamanaka Ino way before they had begun dating. She was his first girlfriend, he had never done anything with another girl he liked as much as her. Ino however, had experienced the thrills of a blossoming sexuality from the beginning of high school.

It was earlier that day when Ino expressed that she wanted to go farther than just making out. Now he was alone in his room because he didn't know what to do and just showed disinterest.

His phone rang for what seemed like the eighth time since Ino had left. Shikamaru groaned before finally picking it up.

"Hello?" He said in a usual monotone.

"Dude," His friend's voice was loud against his ear, but Uzamaki Naruto was always loud. Voices were muffled in the background and he knew everyone was there. "We heard you blew it with Ino."

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hold on we can help." Naruto said.

Shikamaru heard rustling, and the other voices in the room got clearer. Naruto had put his phone on speaker so he could talk to everyone.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now guys." Shikamaru stated simply

"Look man," He heard the unmistakable voice of Inuzaka Kiba. "We have all been at there. Wanting to make our girls happy but not doing it right."

"You just need practice." Uchiha Sasuke muttered simply.

"I don't even want to talk to her much less show my face at the moment." Shikamaru admitted.

He could barely make out the muffled voices as they had a conversation without him. Minutes went by, Shikamaru was watching the clouds when he heard the voices.

"We have a plan to help you with any girl you want." Naruto stated.

"It's a bad plan." His best friend Choji said faintly.

"She helped all of us out." Kiba added in.

"We are going to give you a number for someone who can help you. She helps guys out all the time." Sasuke said simply.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment. "Fine."

He waited a day before calling. A male voice answered and gave him an address, a time to visit and a code word. He was then told to delete the number before showing up. He drove his beat up pick up there, parking it on the road of a wealthy area of town.

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard yelling behind the door before it opened. He couldn't help but frown even more so when he looked at the blonde girl before him. She was shorter than him now, and was wearing just a t-shirt and spandex shorts.

"Shikamaru?" She asked, equally as shocked. She then held her usual poker face. "What are you doing here?"

"Sandstorm." Shikamaru stated not meeting her eyes.

He felt her grab his arm and pull him in the house before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat on a queen size, pillow-top bed. It had rumpled purple blankets and black sheets. The floor had clothes thrown all over and books galore. She had a small desk that held her laptop and pictures of her and friends. Her dresser held more books and a few small nick knacks from small shops.

He didn't expect her to have a messy room.

"Why are you even here?" Temari asked, walking out of her own bath room. She was wearing a different t-shirt and shorts, but had decided to put a bra on. Her hair was damp, but had put up into their regular 4 bunches anyways,

"A few friends recommended the place." Shikamaru stated simply. He looked down at the end of her bed and saw a trunk that had what looked like to have a strap hanging out.

Temari scoffed and walked over to her laptop and looked at something quickly before closing it again.

"What's your problem? Girlfriend think you are too lazy?" Temari asked, crossing her arms and leaning against her desk.

"No." Shikamaru stated.

"Let me guess, you are a complete animal when it comes to fucking her and need to learn control?" Temari asked with a grin.

"No, it's nothing like that." Shikamaru said, he felt his face starting to get hot. He heard Temari chuckle.

"Tell me genius child. What is there that you don't know about females that you could possibly not know?" Temari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I just don't know how to … you know." Shikamaru said looking at her.

"You don't know how to fuck a girl." Temari said walking over and pushing him onto the bed. She sat down beside him and looked at him with a smirk. "But I can't help you."

Shikamaru looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He got up and walked to the door. He went to look behind him, Temari was lying on her stomach reading a book.

"Why won't you help me?" Shikamaru questioned, watching as she flipped the pages to her book.

"You are a smart kid Shikamaru, you should be able to figure it out without my help." Temari stated. She sat up, and her shorts rode up to show more thigh than Shikamaru wanted to see. She reached down to the far side of her bed, giving Shikamaru a more than spectacular view of her ass, and picked up a worn notebook.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru stated. He left the room and house without another word. He didn't bother looking back as he drove off back to his house.

He thought she would be over what happened by now, but he could tell she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shikamaru was trying to finish an English assignment when his door opened. He wasn't surprised to find a pair of arms wrap around him, with a chin resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I need to finish this Ino." He stated as he typed away on his laptop.

"Can't we talk about the other day?" Ino asked. She was running her hands up and down his arms.

"I told you, I am just not ready." Shikamaru stated, trying to ignore her.

"Shika, please?" Ino pleaded. She grabbed his hands and spun him around in the chair.

Shikamaru didn't resist as she pulled him to his bed. She lied down on the bed and he cautiously placed him over top of her. She was quick to pull his face down to her and kiss him. Shikamaru kissed her back, but it wasn't with the same force and need.

He couldn't help but grip her waist and pull her close to him. He rolled over so he was on his back and she was on top of him. He smiled when she giggled and went back to kissing him. He wasn't surprised when she started kissing down his neck to the edge of his shirt. He felt her hands on the hem of his shirt, and he moved his hands down to grab hers.

"No," He breathed out simply.

She pouted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you love me?" Ino asked, looking over at him.

He sat up and pushed her bangs out of her face. He lightly pressed his lips to her cheek and smiled. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Of course I love you." Shikamaru said with a genuine smile.

"Why won't you touch me?" Ino asked, with a slight pout on her face.

Shikamaru frowned and withdrew his hands. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"It's troublesome, but –"Shikamaru started to say.

"Everything to you is troublesome. School is troublesome. Work is troublesome. Your own girlfriend is troublesome." Ino yelled standing up and walking towards his door. "Come see me when you have figured out how to treat a woman."

Shikamaru just sighed and lied on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone from his bedside table, he flipped through his phone quickly until he saw who he was looking for. It rang two times before she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. Shikamaru heard water splashing in the background.

"Uhm. Hi." Shikamaru said slightly nervous. "Temari, look it's troublesome, but I need your help."

"Shikamaru? How did you get my number?" Temari asked. There was a voice in the background, she immediately told him to shut up.

"You gave it to me." He muttered.

"I can't help you Shikamaru. You need to figure it out on your own." Temari said in the phone before hanging up.

"Women are troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he got up.

He walked out of the house and jumped into his truck. He followed the instructions he was given a few days ago and drove to her house. He called again on his way over.

"Shikamaru, I told you. I can't help you." Temari said breathlessly into the phone.

"You can, you just don't want to." Shikamaru muttered into the phone.

"Look. I have something I need to do. Just stop contacting me." Temari stated sternly into the phone.

"Can you just listen to me? If you help me I will leave you alone." Shikamaru said into the phone.

He heard ruffling in the background, muffled voices and the slam of the door.

"Shikamaru I swear, if this is another trick, I will drag you down to the depths of hell with me." Temari said into the phone.

Shikamaru stopped his truck out front and put it into park.

"I have grown up Tem." Shikamaru said, using the nickname he gave to her a while ago.

"If I help you, you will leave me alone?" Temari asked into the phone.

"Yes." Shikamaru stated.

"Ok. I will text you, we can me up next week." Temari said.

"I am outside." Shikamaru muttered. He heard her exhale and something shatter in the background.

"Give me 5 minutes." Temari said and hung up.

Shikamaru waited patiently in his truck for the door to open. He wanted to drive away as soon as he saw him walk out the door. He wanted to get out and punch him in in the face when he saw him grab her arm and pull her to him for a kiss on the cheek. He felt him grinding his teeth when he slapped her ass and walked away laughing.

Temari shook her head and practically ran to his truck. She jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door closed.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. I didn't think you would talk to Hidan after what happened." Shikamaru sneered as the sleek black car drove by them at a dangerous speed.

"It's none of your business Shikamaru. I promised to help you, and I will help you." Temari stated angrily.

Shikamaru drove off, towards the small coffee shop where they first got to know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shikamaru sat in a booth that seemed to bring back memories. He had ordered a coffee, even though it was starting to get late. He watched as the woman across from him stirred her tea while staring out the window of the shop. She was wearing a band t-shirt, some band he had never heard of, that was low cut and ripped in the back.

"So if you want my help so bad you have to sign a contract." Temari stated pulling a purple portfolio out of her back pack.

Shikamaru gave a generally confused look that made Temari run her hands through her bangs.

"You generally do not know what I do, do you?" Temari asked. She sounded tired and frustrated.

"I was told you could help." Shikamaru said simply.

"God Shikamaru," Temari groaned and pushed the papers in front of him. "The short version is, I sleep with guys to help them figure out what to do."

She had her face buried in her hands and was waiting patiently. She could feel his gaze on her face and she couldn't bear to look up. She had heard the lecture before, and didn't want to hear it again. Every guy questioned why she did this, she ignored them every time.

"If you are just going to stare at me and judge my actions, you can just leave now. I can find a ride home." Temari stated sternly. She avoided his gaze and took a sip of her tea.

"You are a smart girl Temari. You could do better for yourself." Shikamaru stated. She couldn't help but look up and glare at him.

"You don't know anything about me anymore Shikamaru. What I do to myself is my business, not yours. Worry about yourself, your grades and your girlfriend." Temari said narrowing her eyes. She had placed her palms flat on the table and leaned forward slightly.

She leaned back in the small booth and crossed her arms, looking out the window. She waited for a few minutes and watched as Shikamaru carefully read through the contract in front of him. He grabbed the pen and twirled it in his fingers. Temari looked confident when he glanced up, but felt like he was looking into her mind.

"I want to meet twice a week, make the time shorter than it has to be." Shikamaru stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

Temari pulled out what seemed to be a small day planner from her bag, she was chewing on her thumbnail when she flipped through her pages.

"Fine," Temari sighed, slamming her book closed. "We meet on Tuesdays and Fridays, 7-7:30pm."

Shikamaru nodded and signed his name on the line. Temari snatched the pages away and placed them back in her portfolio. She placed everything back in her back pack. She went back to drinking her tea.

"You can back out if things get troublesome." Temari stated with a smirk.

"I am doing this for Ino, not because I need to fix things between us." Shikamaru said into his coffee.

She glanced down and looked into her tea. She let out a sigh before collecting herself. She told herself this would be nothing, that she should just rip the contract and walk away.

"She is good for you." Temari said. Her tone sounded sincere, but her face looked as if it pained her to say it.

"Do you want a ride home?" Shikamaru asked. He glanced up for a moment and saw her staring out the window.

"I can take care of myself." Temari stated pulling a book out. She flipped the spine-broken, book to a page that was dog eared.

Shikamaru watched as she engrossed herself in her book and sipped her now cool tea. She let him leave without saying goodbye, something that he was not used to. He walked out of their shop, and to his truck. He glanced back into the window to see that she was sitting cross legged and seemed to be wiping her cheeks every few seconds. He turned away and drove off before he got the urge to go in and tell her the real reason.

Temari knew the tears running down her face were irrational. She hated crying in public, but anyone who saw the book in she was reading, would assume it was because of that. She hated herself for letting him get to her. He was nothing to her, nothing but someone who needed help with their sex life.

"Temari?" a male voice said questioning. She looked up and gave a small smile. Naruto had been a friend of hers for a while. He had helped Gaara overcome his social anxiety, and had helped her and Kankuro help him when he needed it. Naruto, no matter how annoying he was to some people, brought her family together. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You know how we used to think Shikamaru was the laziest of lazy people?" Temari asked as she marked her place in her book. She couldn't help but want to laugh at the situation before her. Naruto loved seeing people smile. "He is a little more persistent than we could expect."

"We should have listened to Choji." Naruto stated looking out the window. Temari couldn't help but grimace into her cup of now cold tea

"It had to happen sometime." Temari said quietly.

"Your brothers are worried about you." Naruto said reaching across the table to grab her hand. "And you know if anything is bothering Gaara, its bothering me. Who have you been seeing?"

Temari couldn't help but run her hands through her bangs and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hidan." Temari mutter, as she started chewing on her thumb. She felt Naruto squeeze her hand, it was comforting, but she just wanted it to end.

"I know the signs when someone is being abused Temari. I can help you get rid of him." Naruto stated.

"You don't understand Naruto." Temari said pulling her hand away from him. She knew it would eventually become just that, but it was more than that at the moment. "You remember what I looked like after Shikamaru – did that. Hidan may have always been an asshole, but at least I know how to feel things again."

Temari couldn't help but storm out of the shop. She started walking home, a walk she made quite a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shikamaru felt nervous to be walking up to Temari's house. He loved Ino and didn't want to be known as a cheater. His friends tried to tell him that no one would know, as long as he didn't act weird. He kept thinking back to Ino and what she would think if she ever got word about this. He was having second thoughts on going inside.

Shikamaru jumped when he heard a knocking on his window. He saw Temari, who was leaning against the hood of his truck, shoulders just reaching the top. She was facing out to the road, fiddling with something in her fingers. He glanced at the time and groaned lightly when he realized he had been sitting out front of her house for 20 minutes.

He climbed out of his truck to be greeted with a cloud of smoke. Temari had a cigarette sitting between her fingers as she looked up to the sky. Shikamaru made a face of disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that." Temari said simply, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. "I know you have taken up the same nasty habit for about a year now."

Shikamaru shook his head, he started after his teacher and long-time family friend had been shot and killed in a drive by shooting. He had been there when he passed away. His way of mourning the loss was by taking up smoking and using his lighter to fill a void.

"You should give it up." Shikamaru said taking it from her fingers and placing it between his lips.

"Because seeing me on nicotine withdraw would benefit every person I speak to on a daily basis." Temari said with heavy sarcasm, taking the cigarette back and finishing it off before flicking it.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house. He pulled away his arm and walked at his pace behind her. She was wearing a Jack Daniels tank top, and leggings. She loved to leave nothing to the imagination like always.

Shikamaru followed her right to her room, where she closed the door. She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling. She walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning for him to come over. He looked at her, sitting on her bed looking confidently over at him.

He walked slowly over and sat on the very edge of the bed. He looked over at Temari who was biting her lip, but looked at him with an intensity he had never seen before, not even in Ino's face.

"Show me what you do with your girlfriend." Temari said just barely louder than a whisper.

Shikamaru looked at her eyes, she was bring honest with him. She actually wanted him to show her. Shikamaru felt hesitant when he looked into the deep pools of teal green eyes. They were unlike any other eye colour he had seen, and yet he could read them better than anyone else.

"Shikamaru, show me what you can do." Temari whispered into his ear. She had placed a hand on his thigh and was slowly running it up and down it.

Shikamaru felt all the blood in his body run down south. He never felt so turned on by someone saying his name. He took a deep breath and lightly cupped her face. Shikamaru did it before he thought it through too much. He brought her face closer, and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was the kindest kiss he had ever given a girl.

Temari kissed him back with a little more force. She needed him to kiss her like he would his girlfriend, and he was holding back. He kept holding back after a few minutes, so Temari pushed him a little more. Shikamaru was slightly surprised when he felt Temari's hand venture farther up his leg than ever before. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"Don't." Shikamaru breathed out.

Temari nodded and pushed him so he sitting against her headboard. She crawled over and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She could feel he was tense underneath it.

"Do you want to leave?" Temari asked. She got off of him and sat beside him, placing her hands in her lap.

"That's too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"You are uncomfortable about your body." Temari said. She set her hand on his cheek and moved his face to look at her. His cheeks were a light pink, like he was embarrassed.

"You are though." Shikamaru stated. He checked her out while she looked at him, when he looked back she was biting her lip. She dropped her hand and looked away.

"Do you want my help or not?" Temari asked. When she looked back up her eyes were no longer like pools of teal, but hard like rock. She sounded irritated, but there was a hint of something else that Shikamaru couldn't detect.

"I don't want to cheat on Ino." Shikamaru stated.

"It's not cheating, its unorthodox therapy." Temari stated with a sigh. He saw her look

Shikamaru shook his head, but tilted Temari's chin up to kiss her again. He moved her back so she was sitting on his stomach, it was a more comfortable position for him. He glided his hand from under chin to behind her head, and forced her closer than they had ever been.

He instinctively knotted his fingers in her hair, even if it was tied up. His other hand found her waist, it was thicker than Ino's, but he didn't mind. He waited until her mouth opened to run his tongue over her lip. He heard her let out a scoff and force her tongue in his mouth with more force. Shikamaru then fought to get his tongue past hers. It lasted longer than anything he had done with his girlfriend.

It wasn't until Temari pulled away and Shikamaru look confused.

"You haven't tried anything." Temari said, slightly shocked.

"I don't know what to do" Shikamaru stated the obvious.

Temari gave him a smirk and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her waist, underneath her shirt. She left them there and looked at him. She couldn't help but raise and eye brow at him, but she didn't want to say anything.

She let out a gasp when his hands ran up her sides to her lower ribs. He looked at her face with a look of pure terror. She just nodded, encouraging him to go on, which he did simply. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of her bra did he stop.

Temari bent down, causing Shikamaru's gaze to look down her shirt. "Two things Shikamaru. One, I never knew you liked my breasts that much. Two, here's a hint and take the shirt off."

Temari sat back up and gave him a look. She tried not to act smug that he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground beside the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shikamaru was breathing heavier than before. He looked at Temari who seemed to be looking at him with lust in her eyes. He couldn't help but keep glancing down to her chest. Her breast were contained in a black cotton bra, nothing fancy, but they were rather large.

Shikamaru moved instinctively so that she was lying down. His knees were on either side of her waist. One hand was pressed into the pillow beside her head, while the other was resting on her ribs. His eyes looked for hers, they looked darker than before. She gave a nod and his hand cautiously touched her bra covered breast.

Temari pulled his face into her neck, which he quickly started kissing. She couldn't help but take in a breath of air when his hand lightly squeezed her breast. She was even more surprised to feel his mouth slowly move down her neck. Temari bit her lip to prevent the small moan in the back of her throat when Shikamaru had begun kissing just under her jaw.

Temari felt the bed shift, but Shikamaru never stopped kissing her neck. His hand now was lightly compressing her left breast. Her heavy breathing seemed loud in the quiet room, but she couldn't help it. She felt him kiss up closer to her ear, a major turn on spot for her, then suddenly stop.

"Can I kiss them?" He whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down Temari's spine and her mouth felt dry. All she could do was nod.

He slowly started to slowly kiss down her neck, getting slower when he reached her collar bone. Temari tried to keep her breathing steady. And was surprised when he licked at the one breast. He continued to slowly lick and kiss what he could see of her breasts.

She let out a gasp when she felt him pull the cup down to free her breast completely. His fingers running around her nipple, and lightly pinching it. She couldn't help but letting out a small moan when his lips surrounded it.

Shikamaru looked up immediately at her face she emitted the noise. It was red and her eyes were closed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked unsteadily.

Temari couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "No you are doing good, great really. Like really great."

He nodded and went back to her pert nub. He hesitantly put it back in his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue around it whenever he could. He quickly replaced it with his hands and went to the other one. He tried to pull the cup down, but it was persistent in trying to stay where it was.

"Just take it off." Temari said in a husky voice. He didn't want to admit he liked hearing it.

He pulled her into a sitting position and slid his hands around her sides to the clasp in the back. He pulled and twisted it, confused on how to undo it at first. He heard Temari laugh and reach behind her to show him how it was done. She quickly did it back up.

He climbed behind her to learn how to undo it. He spent a couple minutes, with Temari laughing lightly, trying to undo and re do the bra. When he undid the bra, slid the straps down her arm and threw it across the room.

He couldn't help but pulled her against him and look over her shoulder. His hands went to both breast, squeezing them and the nipples while he kissed her shoulder and neck. It only lasted a few minutes when he wanted to be able to kiss them all over. Shikamaru pushed her away slightly then stopped.

Every though about Temari's breast seemed to leave his mind when he saw the dark welt on her lower back. It was a bruise, and looked to be the shape of a belt. He slowly ran his hands over it. Temari stiffened and quickly. She quickly turned around, and straddled him like earlier. Her breasts now positioned in his face.

He looked up at her face and frowned. Her brows were furrowed together, her mouth was pressed in a thin line. She quickly went to his neck and started planting kisses.

"How did you get these bruises?" Shikamaru asked. Pushing her away to look at her face again.

"It's none of your business." Temari muttered. She bent back down and began kissing his neck, up towards his ear.

"Did Hidan do this to you?" Shikamaru asked. He forced her to look him in the eye. She was glaring hard, and he felt bad he asked.

"Stop asking questions you don't want the answers to." Temari warned. She quickly went to nipping his ear, and lightly pulling on the hoop earring he was wearing.

He couldn't help but make her lie down beside him. She kept distracting him from the issue at hand.

"Temari, tell me. Did Hidan do this to you?" Shikamaru said more sternly.

"Get out." Temari said. She pushed him away from her and hopped of the bed. She reached down for her shirt and put it back on. She was heading towards her en suite bathroom when Shikamaru got off the bed and started following her.

"He isn't worth it Temari." Shikamaru said grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

It was a quick slap across the face, something he didn't expect. He quickly dropped her arm and put his hand to his cheek.

"Get out Shikamaru. I am not your girlfriend anymore. I can take care of myself." Temari seethed through clenched teeth. She slammed the bathroom door shut.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Her words were harsh, but true. He still worries about her more than he should.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shikamaru had gone right to Ino's after Temari had kicked him out. He had done something that was unlike him and snuck though her window, which made her giggle the entire time he was there. When he had finally gotten through the window, he grabbed her and held her flush against her, crushing her lips with his.

He could feel the nagging in the back of his mind, telling him she didn't feel like the last person he was kissing. It was true, he could feel the subtle differences between the two girls. Like the thickness of their muscles, the dips in their waist, the size of their breasts against his chest. He felt the nagging in his head chastising him for running to his girlfriend because he was still turned on from his encounter earlier.

Ino had pulled him onto her bed, making him lie down while she straddled him. Shikamaru could feel that she was lighter in weight that Temari. He quickly pulled Ino's hair tie out, releasing her long blonde locks to cover her back and cascade down her shoulders. He gripped the hair in the back of her head and kissed her feverishly.

He couldn't help move so he was in a sitting position, and pull her shirt off. It was dark in her room, he could barely make out the pink and white lace bra that seemed to push her breast up and make them seem bigger than they were. He quickly flipped her so she was pressed into the bed below him, kissing her before slowly moving down to her neck.

He heard the soft moans she was making, trying not to make a lot of noise as her parents were across the hall from her. They were early risers, and heavy sleepers, something Ino had hinted to him many times.

His hands seemed to run up and down her sides, sometimes running up and squeeze a breast real quick, before leaving it. He slowly reached behind her and tried to undo her bra, while sucking lightly on one spot on her neck. Ino quickly stopped him with a giggle when he reached where the clasp should be.

"If I am going to be top less, so are you." Ino said simply, pulling his shirt off. He let her, knowing it was dark enough that she wouldn't see anything she shouldn't.

She was quick to start kissing his chest, moving up to his mouth. He tried to stay calm and not let her feel how tense he was, and she didn't seem to notice.

He moved his hands to her back and went to look for the clasp. Ino was kissing the side of his face, and let out another giggle. He kept running his hands over her back, not finding what he was looking for. The slight hands seemed to pull them from behind her, and set them on her thighs. She giggled again when she undid it from the front.

Shikamaru gave a grunt of disapproval before moving his face to kiss above the small mounds. He felt her hands moving along his back lightly, he didn't mind too much. He quickly started kissing and licking each breast, making Ino make the noises that seemed to turn him on more than ever.

He was sucking on one of her nipples when it happened. Her hands seemed to be gripping and clawing his back every few minutes. Her moans were getting slightly louder and closer together when she grabbed a small pillow beside her and screamed into it. She seemed to arch her back and convulse lightly before removing the pillow and falling into the bed.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper.

"Amazing." Ino breathed out, pulling him down beside her. She cuddled into him, kissing his chest lightly. "No guy has made me orgasm like that before."

Shikamaru felt his face flush, but she couldn't see. He waited until she had fallen asleep for him to leave. He snuck quietly out of her window and drove home. He told his mom he would be home late, not to wait up for him. When he saw the lights out he knew he would have to be quiet going to bed.

He opted for crashing on the couch, not caring about getting a crick in his neck.

Temari had gotten the call from him as soon as she say Shikamaru drive down the road. He was coming over tonight, be ready when he got there. She sat on her bed, she didn't know what he meant by ready. So she waited.

It was dark when he walked in. He didn't say a word, just took off his shirt and belt and walked over.

His mouth was rough and demanding against hers, something she had been used to. He quickly pushed her against her bed, pulling her shirt off over her head. He made a sound of approval when he saw she was not wearing a bra.

He was none to gentle when it came to sucking on her breasts. Temari made sounds of pain, but he seemed to get off on it. Always pinching, squeezing and biting hard enough to make her yell out. He quickly pulled off her tights and panties with them.

He was gently at first, running his finger lightly to see how wet she was. Then rough when he plunged it deep inside her. Sure, she was still turned on from earlier, but not enough for what he was doing. It hurt at first, but then seemed to feel nice. He even added another finger, making moan in delight.

He pulled his fingers out to undo his pants and pull them off. Temari immediately sat up, knowing what she would have to do next. He got onto his knees, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She quickly took his member in her mouth, running it up and down it until it was wet.

When she went to pull away he gripped her hair and forced himself deeper into her mouth then she had ever taken. She made gagging noises, but he didn't care. He pulled almost fully out before forcing himself back in. He started off going slow, but then quickly began speeding up. Temari kept her hands on her knees while he began fucking he face.

She could feel him twitch as he became close to his release. He stopped right before it happened. He pushed Temari back and flipped her so she was on her stomach. She heard the tearing of a package and raised her butt into the air while waiting for him.

His hands gripped her waist tightly, and he forced himself into her with great speed. When he found a pace he liked he reached down and gripped her hair, he began pulling it, making Temari wince at the pain.

He was going at it like he was racing a horse, and he hadn't said a word since he arrived. Temari bit her lip, the experience was not pleasurable for her at all. When he did find his release he pulled out. He threw the condom in the garbage beside her bed.

Temari felt him flip her over again.

"Who was here tonight?" He asked as his fingers ran up and down her thighs, making her ache from the feeling. "Was it Taro? Maybe Akihiko?"

"No." Temari said in a simple answer, she didn't want to give a straight answer to him.

"Who was it Temari?" He asked, the anger was in his voice. His fingers glided on her inner thigh, making her want nothing more than for him to touch her.

"Shikamaru." Temari said quietly. He stopped what he was doing and got up. He walked over to the bag he dropped on the ground and brought something back with him.

Temari felt the sting on her thigh before she saw the blood well up. She saw what looked to be a scythe, but with three blades on it.

"Would you care to repeat that, maybe a little louder?" He asked yelling it from beside her bed. His anger flashed in his purple eyes.

"Shikamaru. I was with Nara Shikamaru." Temari said pressing her hand into her thigh to stop the bleeding.

"Stop seeing the twerp. He humiliated you, and you are going to sleep with him? You have done better for yourself sweetheart." Hidan said with a sinister smile. He quickly put his pants on and gave her a hard kiss. He left without another word.

Temari put on an oversized t-shirt she usually wore to bed and shorts. She walked to the bathroom and began cleaning her leg when she felt the drip on her leg. She was crying without realizing it.

 _Maybe everyone else is right. Maybe I can do better for myself._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Temari was pacing at the front door and biting her thumbnail when Shikamaru arrived. She had tried calling him four times to tell him she had to cancel. The last time he answered he asked why, and she heard the tremor in her voice when she said she couldn't say. She heard the squeal of his tires before the beep of him hanging up on her.

Shikamaru knocked once before entering the house. He wasn't surprised to see Temari walking in his direction, then stop. She looked away and started biting her thumbnail almost immediately.

"Why are you supposed to stop seeing me?" He asked, the anger was barely hidden with the concern in his voice.

"Please don't" Temari said simply, she casually started walking to her room.

She knew he would follow, and was a little perplexed on why he was no longer pressing the subject. When she entered her room she walked straight into her walk in closet. Shikamaru barely caught what she threw at him before she closed her door.

"Put it on." Temari yelled through the closet door.

He looked at the door skeptically before stripping off his pants and boxers. He slipped on the bathing shorts, and kept his t-shirt on. Temari was still in her closet and Shikamaru started walking around. He wandered over to her desk and looked at all the pictures. They all seemed to be from before their break up, a thing that he still didn't understand. The newest one seemed to be of her, her brothers and Naruto. They looked to be celebrating her birthday by going to play paintball.

He couldn't help but laugh, get your anger out shooting at people and leaving giant welts. He frowned when he saw the year. It was in the past few month, he forgot she was a late baby.

"Are you done?" Temari asked, her voice making him jump. He set the picture back down before turning around. He found it hard to swallow when he saw her in a purple bikini, something that showed most of her skin and her curves.

Shikamaru was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of what was covered when he saw a puffed up red scar on her leg. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and shook his head.

Temari nodded for him to follow her into her en suite bathroom, which he did. When he walked in, just a few steps behind her, the door slammed behind him. She looked up at him with eyes that were a darker shade than before.

He felt his mouth go dry and head go fuzzy when she sauntered over to him. She put her arms around his shoulder, one hand getting tangled into his hair. She had a smirk on her face, something he had never seen. Her lips pressed against his once, then quickly left.

She pulled away from him and walked over to her Jacuzzi tub. It looked small, but when Shikamaru went to get in, he realized it was a lot larger. Temari stood up and stopped him before he got in. He saw the bikini looked a lot tighter when wet, making his blood run faster down then he wanted.

"No t-shirts in the tub." She said in a serious tone. His face looked scared, but he pulled it off and sunk in.

Temari noticed the faint scars he had on his torso. The ones that she knew she had caused somehow. She also saw that the skinny, lanky kid she used to know had grown. Not only grown but was fit now. She couldn't help but stare until he descended into the water.

"Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked, though he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"To make you comfortable with your body. Do you take a bath with a bathing suit on?" Temari asked, the bubbles went up to her neck, covering everything.

"Uh no." Shikamaru said, looking as Temari shifted.

"Neither do I." Temari said with a smirk. She threw something at his face, and he pulled it away before blushing.

He was holding the bottoms to her bikini. When he looked over at her, she was dropping the top on the floor beside the tub. He felt his face go hot, and he felt himself get more and more turned on. When she moved so she was sitting beside him, he decided something on the ceiling looked more interesting.

"I can't see anything. So it's your turn to strip." Temari whispered in his ear before licking the edge of it.

Shikamaru stripped, knowing she would pester him until he did as she said. When he dropped it off, he felt a small hand cup the side of his face. When he looked at her, she gave a small smile before pulling him closer to her. He always knew her lips were soft, but he didn't remember until she started kissing him.

He placed his hands on her waist and she moved so she was in his lap. He felt one hand in the back on his hair, but the other he wasn't sure where it was. He almost pushed her off when he felt her hand running across his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked grabbing her hand that strayed down too far for comfort.

"Testing your comfort zone." Temari said with a smirk.

"This is only the second day we have been together." Shikamaru said, trying to make up any excuse possible.

"You wanted to get this over with as soon as possible." Temari said pulling away. She moved so she was against the other side if the tub, she was scowling at the wall.

"Not like this. I don't want it to be a quick fuck, then…" Shikamaru stopped his sentence short. He looked away knowing that his mind was getting the best of him.

"Then what?" Temari asked in a smaller voice.

Shikamaru let out a sigh before moving so he was in front of Temari. He pulled her to his chest, holding her there while making himself comfortable against the back of the tub. Temari wasn't sure what to do, so she just relaxed and let her hold her.

"How can I make this easier on you?" Temari asked. Her voice was small but sincere.

"Keep the light off?" He suggested.

He felt Temari hum in agreement against him chest. He then did something he never though he would do. He moved her so she could feel the erection, and how badly he wanted her. He felt her laughing more than hearing her.

"I'll make you a deal." Temari said pulling away. She had both her hands on his shoulders and was looking at him with a look he could only describe as devious. He gave a nod before she continued. "I will teach you the 2 lessons combined tonight, if you stay naked the entire time."

He was a little nervous at first. Shikamaru looked around hoping the answer would be written on the wall. That's when he noticed the bubbles in the tub seemed to be dying, and he could see her breasts lightly bobbing against the top of the water.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said, with a smirk.

He was more than happy when she turned around and stood up. Although he could see the marks more clearly on her back, he also had a perfect view of her round ass. He suddenly knew that this was going to be a difficult night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shikamaru was lying next to Temari under the covers in her bed. She had accepted his request and turned the light off. It was still light enough he could make out a lot, but dim enough that he didn't have to see everything in full detail. He was nervous to be naked in girl's bed.

She was on her back, and pulled him to kiss her. He did and it lasted a little bit, before she moved his face to her neck.

"You know nothing about pleasuring a women, yeah?" Temari said through ragged breaths. He knew she was turned on, there was no doubt about it.

He gave her an affirmative hum into her neck. She felt it sent shivers down her spine.

She grabbed the hand closer to her, and placed it on her breast.

"There are these." She started, to which he gave a generous squeeze, as he moved up to her ear. "But most women like a little more."

Shikamaru felt his hand glide down her stomach to her waist line. She stopped and he looked at her with confusion. She pressed on and he felt a small amount of hair. It seemed to be trimmed, but that was it. He heard her breathing increase as his hand was taken slower down to where he could feel what he would describe as folded skin.

"To where we feel a lot of please." She barely whispered, her breathing getting heavy. She licked her lips quick before releasing his hand. "Tell me what you feel."

Shikamaru lifted his head to look at her face. He felt and watched her close her eyes to somethings, and open them slightly when he moved away.

"I feel the edges of your legs. Some skin, and a wet spot." As soon as he said that, he felt the skin separate and he fingers seemed to find something else. He head her suck in before trying to regulate her breathing.

Her finger guided his, up to what seemed to be like a nub, but slightly smaller. She gasped when he moved his fingers even the slights.

"Clitoris." Temari breathed out, to which Shikamaru moved his finger in a small circle. She let out what seemed to be a straggled moan. "Most common spot for a female orgasm."

He moved his fingers a little harder, to which her hand grabbed his immediately.

"Also very sensitive. Be gentle." She said in a serious tone between heavy breaths.

Her hand moved him back into the wet spot, which to him felt very warm. Shikamaru pulled his fingers away when they sank in a little bit. She took one single finger and slowly put it in herself. She made a face of pure bliss. He pulled the finger out, and entered her again. The face returned but she also arched her back enough her breasts pushed forward.

As he slowly inserted and removed his sole digit before kissing her neck downwards. He quickly gripped her breast in his hand and began to lightly suck on an already pert nipple. He felt himself want her more and more with each touch to her body.

"Now try going slightly faster." Temari practically moaned out as he push his finger in.

He did as he was told and quickened his pace. He felt her chest vibrate in his mouth, as she let out a long silent moan. He pulled out completely, before adding his middle finger to give aid. She arched her back again and pushed lightly against his fingers.

Shikamaru knew she was close when she grabbed the pillow beside her head and gripped it. Her muscles seemed to grip his fingers lightly, then contract. It wasn't until he felt her hand grab his and push it faster did he realize, she was biting her lip. He moved his fingers faster, which made her knuckles turn white against her pillow.

Temari felt herself tingle as Shikamaru seemed to finger her. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Then she felt him slow down, and her bliss seemed to slip from her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked in almost a clear voice.

"You came right?" Shikamaru asked, he was sure she had.

"Not yet." Temari stated, looking down at him. He frowned lightly.

"Oh." Shikamaru muttered, sounding rather disappointed.

Temari kissed him quickly and pulled his hand away from her aching nether region. She quickly brought his fingers to his mouth, which he backed away from. She quickly stuck them in her mouth, and sucked off the remaining fluids.

"Next time trying making a "come hither" motion along the stop. It's hard to find the female g spot, but that usually does the trick for most people." Temari said, sounding more like her normal self.

Shikamaru nodded before lying down beside her. Temari scoffed at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You aren't finished yet." Temari stated with a smirk.

"Troublesome." He muttered before kissing her real quick.

"Find the clit again." Temari said against his lips, making him stay.

He ran his hand down, slowly, knowing it would turn her on again. He found the wet spot and moved up a bit. Shikamaru growled lightly in her mouth when she shook her head. He tried again, and ended up with the same result. He kept looking until she pressed herself against him.

"Make your fingers wet and rub it gently." Temari said in a husky tone.

He ran them down against her moist core, then back to the spot he remembered. She seemed to sigh in delight, as she fell back against her pillow. He continued to move them in small circles, alternating every so often. He breathing quickened and she gripped her pillow again. He knew she was about to find the release she wanted desperately earlier when she pulled his hand away.

"Did you finish this time?" He asked curiously.

"Now where would we be if I did? You wouldn't get to learn the best part." She said. She kissed him for what seemed to be forever. When she pushed him away he barely say the wink. "Now find my clit again."

When he moved his hand down, making a noise of utter annoyance, she grabbed it. She saw him make an eye roll.

"Use your mouth." Temari stated, before pushing his head down slightly.

He looked at her both in slight disgust and confusion. He then kissed underneath her breast, where his head happened to be. He kissed lightly down her stomach, sometimes licking before he got down to the small amount of hair. He kissed around it, aiming for her inner thigh when the scent hit him. It wasn't pleasant, but he liked it at the same time.

Shikamaru cautiously licked up from her still moist core. The taste was interesting, but not horrible. He did it again when he heard her gasp in. Before he could do it again, she pulled him up slightly by his hair. He licked the new area, to which she let out a moan. He realized it was the clit, and she was right about it being sensitive.

He continued to lick, moving in different directions. It wasn't until he felt he push his hand towards her core, did her clue in. She wanted to come, but needed just a little more stimulation. He inserted his fingers, going quickly. When she came she moaned his name, louder than he had heard from her the entire night. She clenched his fingers and the fluids seemed to run around them, and he couldn't help but want to lick them. When she was done he got back up and lied down beside her.

"Shit you are good." Temari said, her breathing still slightly laboured. She placed her hands on his chest and planted her lips half on his lips, half on his cheek.

"You are a good teacher." Shikamaru said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to see what this teacher can do?" Temari asked quickly.

She didn't wait for his answer, instead she kissed him quickly. Her lips slowly moved down his neck, nipping him lightly every few spots. He wanted to make her stop as she got to her chest, when he felt her hand wrap around his still stiff member. A low groan came out from the back of his throat and he lost his train of thought quickly. Her hand moved lightly up and down his shaft, while she continued to kiss down his stomach.

He felt her breath on the head of his dick. He ached for her to put it in her mouth. He thought about moments ago, when he was nervous for her seeing him. Shikamaru felt his mind switch gears, just by a simple touch from her.

He let out a low moan when her tongue ran slowly across the head. When he felt the warmth surround his pulsing member, he moved his hips up for her to take more. He felt her hand push his hips back down, but he didn't care. He wanted to come when she took the entire thing in her mouth, then slowly pull it out. She took her sweet time, but it was amazing for him regardless.

Shikamaru let out another moan and tried to buck his hips when she started playing with his balls. She would roll and squeeze them. He wanted to protest when she pulled away quickly, but when he felt her hand move up and down at a breath taking speed, he couldn't get the words out. As her one hand seemed to be jerking him off, her other continued to grip his balls. He then felt her mouth, licking and lightly sucking on the head of his member.

It had finally became too much for him and his hands moved to stop Temari. She quickly slapped his hand and began sucking his dick again. He felt himself find his longing release, but grimace when he realized it was in Temari's mouth. His body was tingling when he felt her tongue running up and down his dick still. He reached down and pulled her up, she was leaning on her elbow with a smug look on her face.

"What do you think?" Temari asked, her smirk somewhat contagious.

Shikamaru nuzzled into her chest. "Is this what everyone keeps talking about?"

Temari laughed and pulled the discarded blanket over the both of them. She was running her hand up and down his back. "You haven't seen the best part."

She heard the hum of agreement, and she waited for a bit. When she went to tell him it was time to leave, he snored. It wasn't loud, but it was a definite snore. Temari thought about waking him up and kicking him out, but she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. With him cuddling next to her after just performing oral, she felt loved.

Her heart gave a pang of despair when she realized he didn't love her. He was here because he needed help with his girlfriend. Temari ignored it and stayed selfish for the night, cuddling up next to her ex.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Temari was leaning against the island counter of her kitchen in a t-shirt and shorts. She had left the bed when Shikamaru's cuddling made her heart ache even more. It was 4 am, a time she would normally be sleeping, but was now wide awake.

She heard the faint ringing of Shikamaru's phone, again. She let out a sigh, knowing it was his girlfriend. She had been calling for a couple hours, making Temari irritated. She felt her heart practically shatter when she heard Shikamaru pick the phone up.

"It's fine. I just went out with some guys from work." Shikamaru's voice said from her bedroom.

Temari didn't want to hear his excuses anymore. She knew he would lie to his girlfriend. It wasn't something that girls understood, that their partners would go have sex with someone else to have a closer relationship with their girlfriend. She walked to her living room, and turned her TV on. She used the noise to drown out the rest of the conversation.

Temari wrapped herself in a blanket and watched as the characters on screen tried to escape a parallel universe while fighting off humans turned into emotionless robots. The action and drama on screen distracted her from the conversation going on the in other room.

"Tem?" Shikamaru said. She heard the apologetic tone in the single word, predicting his next few words.

"Just go to her. You don't need to ask to leave." Temari said.

"It's not just that." Shikamaru said. She turned around to see him rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous habit.

"You don't want to do this anymore." Temari stated. She saw his eyes glance away at her words, and his hands moved into his pockets. Temari held back a sigh.

"I don't want to hurt Ino." Shikamaru corrected. Temari let out a scoff, to which she felt his glare.

"Then go." Temari stated her agitation leaking into her words.

They seemed to glare at each other. He left without another word. She heard him slam the door and squeal his tires when he left. Temari continued to watch her show, but it didn't distract her anymore.

She quickly changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top. She put her hair up and slipped on her running shoes. Temari needed to run, get the frustration out of her system. It was still dark, and the air was slightly cool, giving her goosebumps. She pushed herself farther, running under the street lights. She slowed down when the street names became those she didn't know.

Being lost gave Temari an adrenaline boost, as she began to run what she thought was the way back. Her run seemed to be longer than she wanted, and she began walking down side streets back to her place.

The car appeared silently, like he liked to be. She wasn't surprised when he rolled down the window.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks? Wonder boy leave you high and dry again?" Hidan said in a taunting tone from the driver's side.

Temari rolled her eyes, but kept walking. Hidan let the car crawl alongside her.

"I told you to leave him, and you didn't listen to me." He said, sounding as pretentious as always.

"I don't always have to listen to you." Temari muttered and began jogging. He kept the car right beside her.

"I don't think I heard you right. Want to say that again?" Hidan asked, his anger showing.

"I am not your little pet. I don't have to listen to you." Temari said, she stopped and glared at Hidan, but was holding her head high.

"Pissing me off is the last thing you want to do babe. I can make your life a living hell." He threatened.

"You already have." Temari yelled before running off.

She heard the car race off in the other direction, and let out a breath of relief. She knew he wouldn't leave easily, but it was nice for now. Her head was spinning when she finally got home.

She stumbled to her room as she looked for something underneath her bed. She pulled out a shoe box that seemed to be slightly squished. She let out a sigh when she opened it, something she hadn't done in years. Everything was still there, nothing broken.

Temari grabbed the small jar of sand. It was nothing special, just a whitish brownish coloured sand that was soft to the touch. It was a little jar of home. A little jar of something she was told to leave behind. She undid the top and stuck her fingers in it. She loved knowing it seemed soft when still and contained, but coarse and deadly when free.

She carefully sealed and placed it back in the box. She then pulled out a small fan. It was from home, and still smelled like smoke from the fire. The edges were charred, and black, but the design was still recognizable. It was supposed to be a pale white, but seemed to turn to a yellow brown over the years, and had three purple moons on it. She loved the fan, it was given to her by her mother. The last thing she would ever know.

She frowned when she went to grab the nest few items from her box. They were placed there because she wanted to hide them. She picked up the small stuffed deer. She felt all the memories she thought she erased come back to her. She saw Shikamaru, three years younger and full of attitude. She pushed them aside when she pulled the picture out. It was taken with a Polaroid camera at Naruto's birthday party, when they both never realised it. Temari was smiling, showing all of her teeth and her eyes were closed. She was sitting on the arm of the couch. Shikamaru was right beside her on the couch, a small genuine smile on his face, looking at her, even though he had punch down his shirt.

She grabbed the deer and the photo and lied down at her bed. She knew she made the mistake of pushing him away, when she needed him most. She did it with everyone. Temari fell asleep before she even knew it was happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shikamaru knew Temari better than she knew herself sometimes. He noticed how her eyes would give away more than her body would. How sometimes she would look at him, like she did those few years ago. How her lips would kiss his in a similar way she would when they were first together. She probably didn't give him up, but he gave up her.

He let of a frustrated sigh when he noticed Ino's car in front of his house, the lights on inside. His mother was normally a morning person, but not when someone woke her up. She was going to be livid. He loved Ino, but sometimes when she did things she ended up making things worse.

He opened the door and heard a chair in the kitchen scratch against the floor as it was pushed back. The footsteps were light as they practically ran into the hallways.

"Oh Shika." Ino said, her eyes brimming full of tears. She ran and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so worried. You didn't call me, or text me."

"I called you not that long ago." Shikamaru clarified.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Ino asked, her attitude changing suddenly. He pushed her back slightly and kissed her forehead.

He saw his mother standing silently in the hallway. She was truly worried, he face showed it all. He looked back at Ino, who was pouting.

"Look Ino, I will make it up to you tonight. So go home, sleep well and I will pick you up around 7." Shikamaru said and guided her out the door. He kissed her forehead again before closing the door in her face.

He waiting until he heard he car drive down the road to turn to his mother. When he went to open his mouth, she shook her head.

"I don't want your apology Shikamaru, I raised you better than this." Yoshino said sternly, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I know, I should have come to you first." Shikamaru admitted following her in. He sat down and she placed a cup of tea in front of him. "I just didn't know how to explain it."

"You have been acting differently all week, and I have heard rumours." She stated simply as she sat down across from him.

Shikamaru frowned into his tea, but didn't say a word.

"Someone has told me you are seeing someone. That she is helping you explore your sexuality, to get closer with Ino. Is this true?" Yoshino asked.

Shikamaru looked up and nodded. He saw her scowl but nod silently.

"I broke it off this morning. I don't want to hurt Ino." Shikamaru stated.

"Are you sure it is Ino who will be hurt?" Yoshino asked. Shikamaru looked up and saw the small smile on her face.

"You know who it is." Shikamaru said simply. Her smile turned into a smirk before falling off her face again.

"Your father was a wise man Shikamaru. We may not have always had the best of places to stay, or the most money in our pockets, but he always gave us love. We all made it through the toughest times, and we will continue to make it through. So if you are going to hurt someone, don't let it be the one who would go to the greatest lengths to love you back." Yoshino said.

He heard her get up and start with her day. Getting ready and then leaving all together to head to work. He thought about what his mother said. She was staying strong even after everything that had happened with his father.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and went up to his room. He needed to plan his night with Ino, so she would have the best of it. He was going to take her out to dinner, a nice place that was fancy. Maybe a walk through the park to watch the sunset.

He thought about after, bringing her back here. He wanted to kiss her softly and slowly, play with her breasts and her legs. He wanted to make her squirm underneath him, and make her scream his name into a pillow. He wanted Ino to know that he was hers and nothing more.

Thinking about Ino in his bed was giving him a hard on. He thought about taking a cold shower, make the feeling go away. Instead Shikamaru made himself comfortable in his bed. He took his pants off and put his hand in his boxers.

He slowly began stroking his member, making the feeling intensify. As he picked up the pace he began to think about his hands on Ino's body. The feel of her soft skin. How her nipples felt against his hand, his lips and his tongue. How her hands felt in his hair, pulling it. He thought about fingering her. Watching as her eyes would roll back and would gasp when it felt good. He thought about the reactions he could get from eating her out. The bucking of hips, the arching of her back, more hair pulling.

Shikamaru thought about Ino giving him a blow job. Her lips wrapped around his dick, sucking and licking. Running her hand up and down, like he was now, until he released himself in her mouth. He thought about actually having sex with her. The way they could be so close as he put his member inside of her. How it would feel similar to a finger, but so much better. The way she would hold him close and moan softly in his ear. The kisses on his neck and finger tangled in each other hair. He hoped that if it happened they would finish together, both moaning each other's names before falling into a sweaty pile of tangles limbs.

Shikamaru was pumping faster and harder than before, wanting to finish out the scenario in his head. He could feel the release just moments away. He thought about lying next to her, her cuddled into his chest. They were naked underneath the blanket, but not cold. She looked up at him with a smile, something he loves. He pushed her bangs out of the way, to see her face better. Shikamaru came harder than he ever had when he could see teal over sky blue.

He was lying in his bed. Hand still in his boxers trying to think of a logical explanation as to why he thought about Temari. He was thinking of his girlfriend, how she would be in bed. Not the woman he was sleeping with to get better.

He wanted to sleep the rest of the day. Hope that the confusion would just go away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shikamaru was waiting for Ino at the front door, he kept glancing at his phone every now and then. He had made dinner reservations at the fanciest place in Konoha, The Mirage. Ino was raving about wanting to go the one day, but she wouldn't be going if she didn't hurry up.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw her running down the stairs in a blue cocktail dress that matched her eyes. It reached just above her knees and was strapless. It showed off her curves, but had a folded texture to make it seem like she was bigger than she was.

"Where are we going Shika?" Ino asked as she slipped on a pair of silver pumps and placed her arm in his.

"Dinner." He said simply. He still wanted to keep it a surprise.

He walked her to his truck, and opened the passenger door for her. She let out a small groan when she noticed the usual mess.

"You could have cleaned your truck." Ino noted, pulled a shirt from the floor and sitting on the cleanest side.

"Dinner will be worth it." Shikamaru said. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a white button up shirt with a black tie.

The drive was filled with Ino talking about her day, and how excited she was. Shikamaru listened and encouraged her to say more when she had gotten quiet. He was hoping she wouldn't bring up last night, or this morning. To his luck, she had gotten into a rant about why Sakura should wear less pink.

"No Shika, you didn't!" Ino yelled excited as he pulled into the parking lot. She was bouncing with excitement as they parked. Shikamaru let out a laugh when she jumped out of his truck and was waiting impatiently for him.

They walked to the front door, Ino was practically dragging him, but he still managed to walk. They walked up to the hostess station and waited for her to look up. She politely asked for his name led them to his table.

"Tonight we are pleased to let you know we are trying out our new and improved table d'hôte menu. If you have any questions about the procedure any one of us would be happy to explain it. Your server will be here in a moment for your drink order. I hope you enjoy your stay." Without another word the hostess left them.

"This place is gorgeous." Ino said looking around her. The décor was a deep red from the bottom up half way then turned into a beige that imitated the look of sand. The ceiling was hand painted with images of palm trees and small grottos. The chandeliers would reflect lights off of them and make them disappear from time to time.

Shikamaru gave a look at the menu, he didn't mind the fixed price, but knew Ino wouldn't eat the entire meal. He wished he took her elsewhere, somewhere cheaper. He noticed she hadn't even glanced at the menu, but was looking around the room, like she was looking for something.

"Hello, I hope your guys' night is going well." Shikamaru turned to look at the familiar voice, and couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly. He noticed she was busy scribbling something into a notepad and had just looked up to meet his eye. He noticed the playful look in her eyes, but remained cool and collected on the outside. "My name is Temari, and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you guys out with any drinks?"

"Can I get a Cosmopolitan to start?" Ino said with a smile. Shikamaru nearly let out a groan when she fluttered her eye lashes. She usually convinced her servers that she was old enough to server her alcohol.

"Can I see your ID?" Temari asked, she held out her hand.

Shikamaru was impressed that she seemed to fit so well in the setting. She was wearing a mid-length black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a deep red tie. She seemed to have every strand of her hair neatly compiled into a bun on her head, and wore red lipstick that was shades lighter than her tie. He couldn't help but snicker lightly at the black converse she had on. He just barely saw her glare, but felt Ino's foot hit his shin.

"I am sorry ma'am, but you are not of age to be consuming alcohol." Temari said. She was still holding the ID. "Can I get you something else, a juice maybe?"

Shikamaru noticed the small jab at calling her young, but he noticed that Ino seemed to be steaming inside.

"My ID states I am 21, two years over the legal drinking age. So please quit humouring me, and go get me a Cosmo." Ino stated flicking her hair over her shoulder. She smirked, knowing that a server wouldn't make a scene and risk losing her job. He hated that Ino had a fake ID, and seemed to want to always use it.

He saw Temari smirk back, but hers sent chills down his spine.

"You are only 18. You attend Konoha High, much like your boyfriend here. You aren't legal drinking age and you will not be permitted to drink any alcoholic beverage in this establishment until you are. As for your fake ID, I will be confiscating it. Now, would you like anything to drink?" Temari talked with such authority. Ino's face went red and mutter that she would take water.

"And for you Shikamaru?" Temari asked nicely. Her eyes seemed to pierce him, something he wasn't use to.

He cleared his throat simply. "Water is fine thanks."

When Temari walked away he knew Ino was going to explode.

"Who does she think she is?" Ino asked under her breath seething.

"A server who doesn't want to risk her job serving a minor." Shikamaru stated simply.

"How does she know who I am?" Ino asked, a note of confusion seeping into her voice.

"She went to school with us." Shikamaru answered back.

"Well obviously she doesn't. I don't know her, and I know everyone." Ino was quick to start, and crossed her arms disappointed.

"Can we please just enjoy dinner? You kept saying you wanted to try this place out, and it's not the cheapest fancy place either." Shikamaru said quickly.

He watched her seem to melt at the thought of him trying to do something grand. He relaxed slightly seeing her in a better mood.

"How did you hear about this place? It's not something any of our friends would go to." Shikamaru said out loud, suddenly wondering.

He saw something in her eyes flick to something else.

"Someone in one of my classes mentioned coming here. How the ceiling had great artwork that could disappear before your eyes if you looked the right way." Ino rested her head in her hand and sighed.

Shikamaru felt his stomach knot. He remembered she used to sigh like that years ago when she was hung up over a guy. He figured if she was going to be seeing another guy she would show some signs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Then night seemed to go on without a hitch. Ino ignore Temari except to place her order. Shikamaru tried to ignore her, but kept thinking about earlier that day. The feel of her bare skin against his, the softness of her lips when she gave him tender kisses, and her eyes. By god, every time he looked into those pools of teal he remembered when he came, how it good it seemed.

He and Ino chatted until Temari came over with the bill. She waited patiently as Shikamaru paid and went to get up to leave. He noticed Temari was now avoiding his gaze and held her arms close to her. Ino had gotten up and left, saying she was going to the bathroom.

When Temari reached for the debit machine Shikamaru saw the red that seemed to lightly dot along her arm. He couldn't help but lightly grab her wrist and push the white sleeve up. He saw that it had been bandaged, but it was fresh.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked

Temari pushed her sleeve back down and shook her head. She gathered her things and started walking to the server's area without another word. He quickly followed, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone else.

"Tem, what did you do? You were fine all night." Shikamaru said leaning against the counter top beside her.

"Maybe everything was fine until you got here. Maybe the reason this happens is because of you. You and your selfish reasons." Temari whispered aggressively before trying to walk away.

"Is this about this morning, or years ago?" Shikamaru asked quickly. Blocking her back in.

"What am I to you Shikamaru? Why did you wait until now to say you didn't want to hurt her feelings? You never needed this, you know how to do all of it. You have before." Temari said in anger before pushing past him.

"We never did anything." Shikamaru said back. He watched as she stopped a few steps away before turning around.

"Are you talking about this morning, or a few years ago?" Temari asked, the fight seemed to leave her at once before she walked away again.

Shikamaru quickly rubbed the back of his neck before walking giving up. He walked down the hallway to the washrooms and waited patiently for Ino to come out. He waited about 10 minutes before he heard his phone chime.

 _Felt sick. Got a ride home while you paid. Thanks for the dinner. Xoxo  
Ino_

Shikamaru just walked out of the restaurant and to his truck. He sat in it before he decided to make a phone call. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said into the phone, he sounded breathless and rather quiet. "This isn't the greatest of times."

"I need to talk about that night." Shikamaru said simply. He heard rustling in the back ground and muffled talking.

"Uhm sure, we can talk. Come over in about 10 minutes ok?" Naruto said into the phone. Shikamaru gave him a simple ok before hanging up.

It was a short drive over to the apartment building that Naruto had called home since he was 6. It wasn't a great place, but he never had to worry about a thing there. He was quickly let in and sat in the living room. Surprisingly enough, it was cleaned up and looked decent.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked. He was wearing pajama pants and no shirt.

"Everything. I don't remember a thing that happened." Shikamaru said.

"Well first it started by us getting you to drink more than you can handle. We all share the blame for that." Naruto began to explain.

"What did I do to Temari?" Shikamaru asked rather impatiently.

"Well you kind of slept with her." Naruto said sheepishly. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and looked confused.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Shikamaru asked, leaning forward slightly.

"You – forced yourself on her." Naruto said

Shikamaru leaned back and stared up to the ceiling. He knew something was wrong after that night, how she tried to act like she loved him, but would jump when he put his arm around her. She broke up with him because she couldn't bare having the thought of him near her. He just wished she had said something.

"You were fairly lucky there man. She didn't make a scene, didn't call the cops. Just told everyone you had gotten naked and passed out. No one knows what you did. Except Temari, her brothers, and me. And of course you now."

"I raped her?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"No man. She said you never stuck you dick in her, just tried you hardest to. She did say you had a strong grip and were pretty forceful, but never actually fucked her." Naruto stated as he took a drink out of a half empty beer can.

There was an awkward silence between them. Shikamaru stood up and paced back and forth before sitting back down.

"Dude? Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked. His face showed how worried he was.

"I feel like a total scumbag." Shikamaru muttered placing his head in his hands.

"Trust me, you are nothing compared to Hidan – shit." Naruto cussed, realizing he had said too much.

"I have seen some of the things he's done." Shikamaru said. His words sounded disappointed and angry at the same time.

"You have seen the tip of the ice burg. If we had known you would have gotten Temari instead of one of the other girls we would have never told you to do that. As hard as it's hard on you, it's worse on her." Naruto said, he quickly swallowed the rest of the beer and threw it into the trash can. He quickly pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "The break up was hard on both of you. But you betrayed her trust."

"I never told anyone she was a model for Suna Sluts. I didn't even tell her brothers I knew of it." Shikamaru said, anger lacing each word.

"I know. She knows it wasn't you." Naruto said simply.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Temari was sitting quietly as the car sped off into the night. She had wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop the shaking. She knew better than to argue with him, she got in the car like she was told.

"How was work?" Hidan asked, his voice held a certain calmness Temari had only heard when they first got together.

"It was fine." Temari said simply.

Temari jumped when she felt his hand grip her thigh. He ran it up and down until Temari pushed it off.

"What did I do now?" Hidan asked harmlessly.

"You sent Kisame to watch me at work. He cut my arm earlier, on your request." Temari stated. She quickly rolled up her sleeve to look at the bandages she reapplied earlier. It hurt, but wasn't bleeding.

"You know why I did that." Hidan said bluntly.

Temari noticed that the city lights were not behind them. The only light seemed to be from the dash board lights. She could feel the car speed up underneath them.

"If I was going to fuck Shikamaru I would have done it already, you flaming sack of shit." Temari said, turning to look out the window.

Temari had to grab the door and the edge of her seat as Hidan slammed on the brakes. She was holding her breath when she felt his hand on her chin. She kept her eyes down when he turned her face towards him.

"Everything I have ever done for you, and you disrespect me like this?" Hidan said through his teeth.

Temari didn't move when he undid his belt and zipper to his pants. She didn't move when he pulled out his dick.

"If you think for a minute that I would let you do anything close to that, then you have lost your goddamn mind." Hidan said, gripping the hair on the back of her head. Temari winced at the pain it caused, but tried to keep a straight face.

"If you think I got in your heap of trash to suck your dick, you have lost your goddamn mind." Temari seethed.

Temari wasn't sure what happened. Everything was black and painful. When she was able to see, his hand was over her face, keeping her against the window. She let out a groan when she tried to move. Nothing but pain radiated through her head.

"You think I am giving you a choice. You have no choice." Hidan whispered into her ear.

Temari went to say something when everything began to spin. Before she could protest, she felt him force her mouth on his dick. She wanted to push herself away, but she couldn't get herself to focus on anything. She could feel that he was forcing her to give him a blow job, but the movement was making her dizzy.

She made a muffled noise against his stiff cock, to which he just pushed to down harder and faster. She gagged slightly against it. She tried to pull away but he just kept the pace. Temari finally moved her hand enough to pinch the base of his penis. He yelled and pulled her off him. She franticly opened his car door and fell out it. Stumbling along the way, she ran into the forest that surrounded the city.

Every step she took made her dizzy, but she needed to get away. She wasn't sure how far away she was when she slowed down and rested against a tree. She heard the footsteps before being knocked against the ground.

"You dumb whore." Hidan yelled before punching her in the face. She gasped when she felt one of his hands squeezing her throat. She choked out protests that seemed to go unheard. She felt him push her skirt up and force himself in her. "You should have stayed in Suna. You should have stayed away from me."

Temari clawed and scratched at him until the black at the edge of her eyes seemed to glaze over. She felt cold and numb. Nothingness seemed comforting compared to what she had just gone through.

* * *

Shikamaru had woken up on his bedroom floor. His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry. He pushed himself on the bed and looked at the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. He didn't remember how he got home, or how he obtained the whiskey. He remembered talking to Naruto, and feeling like shit.

His phone began buzzing against his bed side table. He had apparently been smart enough to plug it in, but couldn't get into his own bed. He picked it up and saw that he had 18 missed phone calls and 34 texts waiting for him. He quickly unlocked it and checked who called him. Most of them were from Naruto, but 6 were from Ino.

He quickly called back Ino. It rang and rang until reaching her voicemail.

"Hey, you reached Ino Yamanaka. Leave a message and I will call you back!"

Shikamaru waited until the beep. "Ino, it's me. We need to talk. There is something we need to talk about. Ok. Bye."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before calling Naruto. He picked up on the third ring.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru felt very concerned.

"Naruto, you called me more than 5 times, what the hell is wrong?" Shikamaru asked very nervous.

"Shikamaru, you need to come to the hospital. Something has happened." Naruto stated. He heard a faint beeping noise and voices in the background.

"What happened? Where are you?" Shikamaru questioned feeling something wrong in the pit of his stomach.

"The hospital. You need to come as soon as possible." Naruto stated. He sounded choked up and sad.

Shikamaru quickly put on a pair of pants and grabbed his hoodie off the back of his desk chair. He quickly pushed things off his desk looking for his keys and wallet. It wasn't until he accidently pushed off a picture of him and Ino did he find them underneath his bed. His head was pounding, but he didn't care.

The drive felt like it took forever. His leg wouldn't stop shaking and chewed his thumbnail until it started to bleed. He repeatedly looked at his phone, hoping someone would call him. He pulled over a curb into a parking spot so he wouldn't have to pay.

He quickly ran into the building. He found Kiba sitting in the waiting room, talking to someone who looked familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Kiba," Shikamaru huffed between breaths. "Where's Naruto?"

"Shikamaru? I figured you would be here already." Kiba stated, standing up and fist bumping his long-time friend.

"I don't know what's going on." Shikamaru admitted, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't want to be the one to tell you. Down the hall, last door on the right." Kiba stated, patting him on the shoulder.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, before walking down the hall. He looked in the rooms as he passed them. Some had children who were either sick, or had a broken bone. Other had people who looked like had been there for a little while. The one had the curtain closed, but opened enough for him to see someone with giant black bruise on their face. He kept walking until he got outside the last door.

He was just about to open it, when it opened and Sakura came out. Her eyes were red and puffy. She held a wad of tissues in her hand and sniffled every once in a while.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Shikamaru! You need to talk some sense into her please. This can't go on anymore." Sakura pleaded before bursting into tears again. She buried her face into his chest and he rubbed her back.

Shikamaru opened the door and saw her on the bed. Her face looked sheet white against her blonde hair. He looked at her and felt regret for everything that they had ever gone through. He hated that feeling he got knowing that he was going to make her life worse. He quickly ran over to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Ino?" He said softly, tears brimming in his eyes. "Ino, I am so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shikamaru sat in the seat outside of the bedroom. Her father, Inoichi had showed up only an hour after he did. He looked exhausted when he walked in and saw is only child in the hospital bed. Shikamaru gave up his seat so he could sit next to her. He walked out minutes later with red puffy eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" Inoichi asked, he voice breaking.

Shikamaru looked down and shook his head. He felt guilty for it all. He didn't know what to think of the situation. He was just about to say something when he saw the nurse come over to them. Luckily it was Shizune, someone that they both knew.

"Mr. Yamanaka? Can we talk about you daughter?" Shizune asked in an unsure voice.

"What happened? Where was she?" Inoichi asked, his worry showed in every feature of his face.

"She seemed to be struck by a car in the downtown district. No one knows why she stepped off the sidewalk suddenly, but it happened. Witness reports said she was stumbling, and seemed overly giggly. Police are looking for the suspect now." Shizune explained in a calming voice.

Shikamaru remembered that before they started dating Ino had a soft spot for drinking. He always wasn't surprised that she came to his house in the middle of the night smelling of weed. She seemed to do anything that everyone else did. She loved being the 'bad girl' to everyone.

"What are the extent to her injuries" Inoichi asked, he looked older than he already was.

"Concussion and a couple broken ribs. Other than that, she only has a few scratches and bruises. She should be able to be released later tonight after she wakes up." Shizune stated.

Inoichi seemed to wait until Shizune left to look over at Shikamaru.

"She was with you last night. How did you not know she got hit by a car?" Inoichi asked, confused.

"She said she felt sick and got a ride home. I assumed she called you." Shikamaru said truthfully.

"Why didn't you bring me home if she felt sick?" He questioned, his eyes seemed to scan for an answer.

"She didn't look sick, or sound off. She acted like she always did. I just didn't question her because she was already gone." Shikamaru said.

"Go home," Inoichi said, his tone wasn't harsh like Shikamaru thought it would be. "I will call you later to update you."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck before slowly making his was down the hallway. He had a million things racing through his mind. Ino, and how she seemed to have a thing for drugs, alcohol and guys. How she was, and even promised him, that she only had eyes from him. Naruto, and how he seemed to know more about his situation than he did. How he seemed to be closer to Temari after they had broken up. Temari, and how she used to be able to handle any situation ever, was now in an abusive relationship. How she seemed to hate Shikamaru for everything he didn't do. Himself, and how he loved both girls from the bottom of his heart. He wished that he could understand everything.

He walked out of the hospital, but he felt like something was missing. He felt like a part of him died in that hospital.

Gaara sat in the recliner of the home he and his siblings purchased when they first moved to Konoha. He was staring at the blank screen of the tv. He hadn't moved in over and hour, and he was starting to feel numb. Normally he wouldn't be waiting around from a simple phone call, but it always happened at the same day. The same 5 minute phone call from his father.

It wasn't until he looked at the time did he realize he was not receiving a call today. He quickly stretched and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He just wanted to relax and finish his history essay.

Gaara heard the door open and close harder than necessary. Kankuro, no doubt had come in.

"Gaara?" He yelled from the front door way. Gaara took a sip of his tea before walking out of the kitchen. He wasn't one to yell back, instead talk face to face. It seemed easier than yelling, in his mind.

"Gaara, come here now!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara had noticed a quick change in his voice. He seemed worried, concerned and afraid. Gaara felt anxious walking into the room for no reason. He figured his brother was just worried about his shoes getting dirty or something else unimportant.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Kankuro was holding Temari, wrapped up in giant blanket. Her hair was matted with mud and leaves. Gaara noticed she was breathing softly, like she was sleeping. He noticed the black underneath her and along the side of her face. The only thing he could remember was his cup smashing on the ground.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, quickly removing things off the couch so he could set her down.

She let out a soft moan, like she was in pain.

"I don't know. I got a text from her cell. All it said was 'Polo.' I figured she was being funny, but then I remembered the game we used to play after we learned to swim. She wanted me to find her. I called and texted and she never answered." Kankuro began explaining. He had ran down the hall to get a cool wash cloth to place on her head. Gaara had never seen him so worried.

"I used an app I have. It allows you to locate anyone through their phone. She was outside of town, about a kilometre into the forest." Kankuro said simply. He looked over at Gaara, he saw the tears in his eyes. "She looked really bad."

Gaara looked down at her. Her face was black and blue, dried blood was stuck underneath her nostrils and down a cheek. He slowly moved the blanket to expose more than just her face. He saw red marks with spots of purple along her neck and the top of her chest. He pulled the blanket back up so that he wouldn't see anymore.

"She is moving back in with us. Someone needs to be with her. Hidan needs to stay away from now on." Gaara stated before walking back to the kitchen. He was cleaning up the mess from his tea when his phone began to ring. It was his father.

"Father." Gaara said into the phone like he normally did.

"I want to speak to Temari. Is her phone not working?" His father asked, getting straight to the point like always.

"She is sleeping. Her phone may have died." Gaara said, he tried not to lie, but he did stretch the truth.

"Why did I receive very graphic pictures to my phone about her? She is showing parts of her that I would rather not see as a father." Rasa stated simply.

Gaara sighed. "Temari has been very badly beaten. The pictures you have been sent are probably from her abusive boyfriend Hidan. If you would like to talk to her about this subject you will have to wait until she comes to. Until then, I cannot tell you anything that goes on in her life personally."

There was a long silence. Gaara could make out the ruffling of papers in the background. His father seemed to always be working.

"I will be visiting in the next week or so. Expect my arrival." Rasa said before hanging up the phone.

Gaara set his down and sat in the couch. He stared back at the blank tv, trying to figure out how Temari will react on the news. He didn't want to leave the friends he made, and the opportunities he had with school. He didn't want his father ruining not only his, but his siblings life again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Temari was sitting on the floor of her bedroom. It was unfamiliar to her, but she felt too nervous to go to her own place. Her brothers also wouldn't let her leave the house and made sure someone was always home with her.

Except today, every Thursday she knew they had overlapping schedules. She was left home for almost an hour by herself. Which gave her enough time to sneak out, get herself something nice and be home before Kankuro can complain.

She hardly budged when Gaara opened her bedroom door. Not that she was ignoring him, it was just incredibly painful to move still.

"I am going to work. Kankuro will be home in an hour." Gaara said eying her.

"Don't leave, don't answer the door. If anyone breaks in, hide in the safe room. I know, I am not 12 Gaara." Temari said hoarsely back at him.

She saw his face fall slightly, like it did every time she talked. She knew she worried him and Kankuro past the point of being over protective.

"It's been a week and no one has seen any sign of him. We haven't gone to the police like you asked, but we don't know if he will some back or not." Gaara stated.

"He always comes back." Temari muttered. She knew Gaara heard her, but didn't react to it.

"I will bring you home some tea when I am done." Gaara said before walking out the door, slowly closing it behind her.

Temari closed her eyes and listened. She heard him walk down the hall. She heard the front door close and lock. She heard him start up his car. It wasn't until she couldn't hear his tires against the pavement anymore did she slowly get up.

She put on a pair of jeans, and a baggy sweater. She left her hair down, knowing people wouldn't recognize her and would cover any unsightly marks. She threw on a pair of sunglasses before grabbing her wallet and walking out the back door.

She walked to the back gate that opened onto a small wooded area and creek. It was a calming area, but it just helped hide the fact that she was sneaking out. She sent a quick text from her phone to her friend, asking where to meet him.

"Fucking really?" She muttered to herself when she saw the location. It was a convenient store alley, as if what they were doing wasn't already ghetto.

* * *

Shikamaru was napping in the back on his break. Work had heard that he was on his spring break and gave him more shifts that he had hoped for. He had to thank Kiba for that later. He worked in a very small grocery store, but many of the customers coming in just got snack foods, making them more of a big convenient store.

Kiba had walked into the back a couple of times while they were slow just to text a few people. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew what the ridiculous grin on his face was when he saw it.

"I have a good friend coming to visit in about 10 minutes. Cover for me?" Kiba asked, giving him a really big grin.

"Don't involve me in it and sure." Shikamaru said before looking at his phone. It just showed him the time, no messages.

Ino had been out of the hospital for at least 4 days now, but hadn't been bothered to text or call him. He even stopped by, but her dad said she was sleeping and to leave her be. He respected her need for space, but he needed her. He hated that he felt clingy for wanted to only be near her.

He sighed before getting up and walking back upfront. There were a few little kids arguing over what to buy and if they would have enough. He sat in the chair behind the register and opened his book. He wasn't really one for reading but it passed the time and kept him awake enough that he didn't have to worry about falling asleep and someone stealing something.

He didn't budge when Kiba slipped into the back. He knew Kiba knew the risks, but it wasn't his problem until that day arrived.

* * *

Temari sent a text when she was around the corner. She liked him to be ready to make it short as possible. Her legs felt like jelly and her head was pounding, but she needed to get her own supply and pay back for using Kankuro's.

She saw him waiting outside the door like always.

"Hello darling." She said throwing her arms around him. She saw his eyebrow quirk up at the sound of her voice, but dismissed it. She felt him slip his hand into her jean pockets and squeeze her butt before leaving the small bag in them.

"You sound like hell." Kiba smiled, flashing a fang.

"Walked there and back last weekend." Temari mentioned, before slipping him a couple twenties.

"Haven't seen your brother recently." He mentioned before leaning up against the wall. Temari stood beside him.

"He has been working a lot." Temari lied. She pulled out her cigarette box and lighter. "Do you mind?"

"I think I can get over that." Kiba mentioned laughing.

She flipped the top open and groaned. Kiba rose an eyebrow and she pulled out her last one before throwing the box in the dumpster opposite of them.

"Expensive habit." Kiba stated looking at the box.

"Only if you really start needing them." Temari mentioned before sucking it back rather quickly.

"Well you shouldn't be so stressed anymore." Kiba said giving her a wink.

"Yeah thanks. It should help a lot," Temari started, she flicked the butt into the dumpster and quickly kissed Kiba on the cheek. "I am running inside if you still want to talk."

"I need to do inventory anyways." Kiba said opening the back door.

Temari just walked to the front door and towards the drinks. She grabbed herself a bottle of water for the walk back. There was a small line at the front, but she knew it wouldn't take long.

She couldn't help but check her phone and grimace when she realized she had almost 20 minutes before Kankuro would be back. She pleaded that the little old lady would count her change faster, but she would never disrespect an elder.

It wasn't until she got to the counter did she realize who was at the register. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her. Temari knew she wasn't emotionally stable to deal with this yet.

"Just the water?" He asked in his usual bored monotone.

"A big pack of blue please." She muttered, trying to his herself best she could.

"ID please?" He asked. Temari thought he sounded like a robot with each word he said.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she dug in her purse for her ID. When she handed it to him, she saw that he was eyeing her neck. She coughed lightly and covered it back up, realizing he had seen some deep purple bruising.

"Can you take your sunglasses off please?" Shikamaru asked, she heard something change in his voice.

"For fuck sakes." Temari said under her breath. She pulled them off and stared him dead in the eye.

He stared at her before setting her card down and turning around. He grabbed her cigarettes and rang up everything. Temari quickly paid before he could say anything. As she was putting her cards back in her wallet did she notice he moved.

"Hidan did this to you." He whispered into her ear. She knew it wasn't a question.

"It's none of your business Shikamaru." She bit back. She was trying not to replay the events she could remember in her head.

"Did you know it was his car people described when Ino was hit in a hit and run?" Shikamaru asked. She heard the anger in his voice.

Temari felt sick and dropped her water bottle before grabbing the counter. She felt the nausea before she saw the black play at the edge of her vision. Before she knew it, she was being carried to the back room.

A couple pills were placed in her mouth followed by some liquid of some sort. She felt warmth near her and leaned towards it. It wasn't until what she thought was a few moments later did she open her eyes. She was in Shikamaru's lap, his arms around her to prevent her from moving and a coat overtop of the both of them.

Temari didn't move to say she had woken up, but she could feel him rubbing her back and muttering nonsense. It sounded like death threats, confessions and apologies all in one, but her brain was too muddled to figure it out.

"Your brother called." Shikamaru said.

"And?" Temari asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"He told me to watch you." He stated, loosening his arms around her.

"He doesn't want me home?" Temari asked, not moving from her comfortable position.

"Hidan broke in and trashed the house looking for you." Shikamaru said

Temari tensed at his name. "How do they know it was him?"

"He 'See you later sweetheart' in blood on your bedroom wall." Shikamaru began rubbing her back again

"He is going to kill me." Temari said. The fear was evident in her voice, she buried her face into his chest. She couldn't help but let out a sob when he held her tightly.

"I won't let him near you." Shikamaru whispered into her hair.

* * *

Thanks for the patience. Enjoy. Review if you want, I like criticism. I hope to update again in the near future.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Temari sat quietly in the back seat of the truck. She had her head against the window and was watching at the trees seemed to grow outwards against the path. She felt cold, knowing it was going to be months before anyone could talk to her again.

She jumped at the feeling of the hand against her leg. She felt it retract itself as she looked over at concerned brown eyes. Temari still didn't understand why Gaara and Kankuro had sent Shikamaru with her, they knew how she felt about it. He gave her a small smile and slowly put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

She didn't stop him from hugging her, trying to reassure her that she would be ok. She just didn't feel reassured.

"Ok, we are here." Sasuke Uchiha said from the front. Temari was surprised that he was even willing enough to let them stay in his parents' cottage rental. He didn't complain or even argue, in fact, he was the one who offered the place to them.

Temari was to stay in hiding until Hidan was caught, or found dead. She didn't know where they were, she didn't have a phone and couldn't contact her brothers in anyway until someone came to them. She hated the feeling of helplessness. She hated knowing that she needed protection. She hated knowing that if he did find her, she would just do what he wanted.

She didn't bother looking around the cottage home when she got there. She found the most secluded bedroom and immediately lied down facing away from the door. She heard them bringing in some boxes and luggage, but no one walked into the room.

"I am giving you this disposable phone. Our numbers are programed into it, but under different names. Someone will message you every 2 weeks about groceries, and I will bring them up here. No one knows the location except for me." Sasuke was saying in a low voice to Shikamaru.

"If there is a problem?" Shikamaru asked, his worry evident in his words.

"Press and hold 3. The house will lock down until I come and type in the code. No one can get in, but no one can get out either. My phone will be notified." He stated sounding very professional.

"Her brothers will be happy you are doing this for them." Shikamaru said.

"I am not doing this for their sake. I am not doing this for your sake either. I am doing this because it's what needs to be done." Sasuke said.

Temari heard the footsteps walk to the front door and out it. She didn't bother moving even when she heard Shikamaru walk into the bedroom she was in.

"It would be easier on me if you slept in a closer bedroom." He said simply.

"You don't need to hear me scream at night." Temari mumbled into the pillow.

"Troublesome woman. If I can't hear you and something gets in, I can't come save you." He muttered. Temari knew he was frustrated, but didn't want to give in.

"Not something, someone." Temari said under her breath. Then spoke up so he could hear her. "He isn't a thing, he is a person. He isn't always a good person, but he is still a person."

"Don't defend that pile of scum." Shikamaru blurted out. He anger dripping off of every word.

Temari rolled over and got out of bed.

"That pile of scum showed me how to have fun after you broke my heart. He showed me that there was a world worth living, and to live in the moment. He saved me." Temari said angerly, her voice cracking as she felt her emotions pile up. Her anger for Shikamaru acting like it was all Hidan's fault. Her anger for Hidan, for playing her at first. Her ache for him to be back. Her sadness for losing everyone around her slowly.

"You are delusional. He beat you until you were black and blue. He left you out in the woods to die. He raped you Tem." Shikamaru was yelling now. She felt tears fall from her eyes, but her sadness wasn't there. She felt a white hot hatred for the young boy who stood before her.

She couldn't help but swing a punch at his head, and try and kick him. She also couldn't help but gasp and try to pull away when he grabbed her wrists.

"Stop." She whispered trying to pull away.

"He wants you dead Temari. We are trying to protect you and your family but you are not willing to help us help you." Shikamaru continued saying. She felt him grip tighter on her wrist and she felt the nausea roll around her.

"Please." Temari said, her voice become hysterical. She needed him to stop touching her like this, it was too familiar.

Shikamaru let go of her wrists and walked backwards until he hit the wall behind him. He couldn't help but stand and watch as she slumped to the ground and rubbed her arms over her.

"I- I am sorry. I didn't- I didn't realize." Shikamaru stammered out. He felt like an idiot for making her have flashbacks of her trauma. He couldn't help but stand there and stare at how weak she seemed to be. "What did he do to you?"

Temari turned away, trying to cover her most intimate parts. She knew she was wearing many layers of clothing, but still felt bare underneath his gaze. She saw purple when she should be seeing brown. She saw silver when she knew it should be black. She saw enjoyment instead of seeing concern and worry. She said him, when she wished she could be seeing Shikamaru. She hated every second of it.

"Go away please." Temari said through her sniffles. She needed to get the face out of her mind.

She heard the door close, but never heard the footsteps walk away. She wanted to yell at him to leave, but she couldn't find her voice. Temari knew he was just doing what her brothers wanted, watching out for her.

Temari climbed into the bed and tried to sleep it off, she sighed as she stared at the wall. It was going to be a long time before she would be able to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Temari was sitting on the expensive, suede couch that overlooked the valley from the Uchiha cottage home. The sun had set, and the moon was hanging bright up in the sky. Days had gone by, and Temari's sleep schedule had becoming more erratic. The only thing that seemed to bring peace to her mind was seeing how peaceful the night life looked. The moon twinkled and flashed along the river that ran through the trees and shrubs. It reminded her of the small oasis back home.

It was at thing time in the night she felt calm, and didn't worry about any of her problems. It was this time she didn't have someone watching over her making sure she didn't hurt herself. It bothered her that she was being babied. She was a grown woman, and she was doing fine before he had shown up again.

This night was different. She was staring off into space, when a cup of tea placed on the coffee table in front of her startled her. Temari curled up tighter in the small ball she already sat in. The uncomfortable feeling was sitting in the bottom of her gut.

"I figured tea would calm you nerves." Shikamaru said sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"I am fine." Temari mumbled into her arm.

"You are such a troublesome woman." He muttered back.

She moved her eyes to glare at him. He had been more talkative the longer they stayed here. It started to get on her nerves. He was just doing what her brothers had asked, but she felt like he had his own motives.

"So I have been told." Temari muttered, staring back out the window.

There was an awkward silence. Temari could tell he wanted to ask something, but was hesitant. She stayed as still as possible. Shikamaru kept shifting trying to find the courage.

"If you want to ask something, then just ask." Temari said, her annoyance heard quite clearly in her tone.

"How troublesome." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "I talked to Naruto a little while ago. About the party."

Temari felt her blood run cold. She knew this day would come. A sigh escaped her mouth as she set her forehead against her knees.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice sounded tired. She avoided his eyes when he moved closer.

"I just wanted to know if I actually, you know." He said, his voice dropping off in the end.

"Rape me?" Temari supplied the words, she looked over at him as he shifted uncomfortable with the sound of the words. "You did some pretty fucked up things that night, but you never did anything I didn't want."

His gaze dropped and he fiddled with his fingers. His voice was barely a whisper when he finally said something. "I don't remember what I did."

Temari hummed in amusement. Shikamaru swore he saw the slightest of smirks before she turned back to the window.

"You were very adamant that I have sex with you, but understood when I said no that it I meant it. Instead you ripped my shirt off and played with my breasts for most of the night. You were touching them, kissing them, and licking them. You were holding my hands down, saying you didn't want me pulling your hair. But when you had enough of them, you pushed my skirt up." Temari said then suddenly stopped talking.

Shikamaru put his face in his hands, he heard her move and stretch her legs out. He noticed she wasn't wearing and pants, just the tight fitting, black boy shorts he had seen her in before. The way the moon was shining on her legs. It reminded him of her in a bikini, but now he could see more scars and faded bruises. He cussed under his breath when he felt himself harden slightly.

"It doesn't matter when you did that night. What you decided to say was what hurt me." Temari stated bringing him back to look at her.

Before he could get the words out of his mouth she stood up. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wear a bra underneath her thin t-shirt. His mouth went dry and he was at a loss for words. He forgot she was alluring on her own.

"But I guess you finally got the girl you wanted. So, why are you still trying to get me?" Temari asked.

She had sauntered over and placed both hand on either side of his head. He was at a loss for words still when he noticed her t-shirt opened enough at the top to give him the perfect view of her breasts.

"Because I didn't realize how much I loved you until you left." He said peeling his eyes away from her cleavage.

Her turquoise eyes seemed to shine even though the moon was behind her. He grabbed her waist and was thinking about pulling her closer when he felt her shaking.

"But even if I wanted you," Shikamaru started saying as he pushed her away. "You don't want me."

Temari didn't say anything as he stood up and left the room. The only thing he was supposed to say to her was that he was using her for sex. He couldn't still love her. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hips felt warm where his hands were.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Temari was beginning to go stir crazy. She wasn't allowed to leave, Hidan's whereabouts were still unknown. She couldn't even go outside for a minute or two unless Shikamaru followed her. And even when she agreed, he wouldn't let her walk out of sight of the cottage home. She felt like he was being overly protective when no one knew where she was to begin with.

Doesn't mean she wouldn't try to get away from him every chance she would get. This time she managed to sneak out a window. She waited until he got tired and took a nap, something he did every day, and cautiously walked to the other side of the house. She slipped on some running shoes and grabbed the bag she had previously packed without him knowing.

It wasn't until she heard the snoring softly echoing down the halls that she quickly unlocked the windows and pushed it open. She didn't waste any time with swinging her legs out and running from the house. Sasuke had set it up that the phone would start ringing to notify that a window or door had been opened.

She didn't stop to think, just started running for the trees ahead of her. Temari didn't stop when she got to them, kept running through them and into the brush. She didn't stop when a thorn bush cut into her, or when she stumbled over roots. She just kept moving.

She slowed down when she couldn't see the house through the leaves and bush. Instead she found a tree that had a low enough branch that she could climb up. Her adrenaline was pumping and she felt breathless when she got up high enough that you couldn't spot her unless you were right underneath her.

She tried to steady her breath when she heard her name being called. It was still far into the distance, but she knew that he wouldn't give up until she was back safe.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled seeming to get closer. "Quit playing games this is serious."

She moved slightly to get into a position where she could see him walking closer. She cussed to herself when she realized she shook the branch slightly. When she did see him finally walk into view, he looked dishevelled and tired. He was only wearing the cargo pants he fell asleep in and shoes. Temari could see the small cuts along his torso he got from the thorn bush. What stood out was the pink scars that were placed along his stomach.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru complained, before squatting on the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. "I will find you, so just come out,"

"Lazy ass." Temari snickered to herself, before clamping her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to let it slip out.

"You know I use to go hunting with my dad right?" Shikamaru said loudly walked a slow leisurely pace while looking at the ground.

Temari quickly thought of an escape plan to get him off her trail before he got to the tree. Pulling a small water bottle from the bag she brought, she quickly tossed it into a bush, making it move slightly. When he got closer to the bush she climbed down a branch or two and jumped to the ground. Before she could even look back, she was running away from him. She heard him cuss from behind her, along with the rustling of bushes as he followed her.

"Temari," Shikamaru called out in a warning tone.

"Just leave me alone." She yelled back.

She turned her head to see if he was behind her when she tripped over a rock in front of her. She couldn't help but swear when she fell down the rocky edge and into the river. She pushed herself up out of the water, and sat on the rocks. Her ankle was twisted and swelling up. She could feel blood running down her face from hitting her head off a rock, and cuts from her bare legs and arms.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked climbing down the rocks.

Temari nodded before closing her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt sick.

"We need to get back to the house to clean your head up." Shikamaru said before pulling her to her feet.

Temari immediately swayed, having to grab onto Shikamaru before falling back over. Before she could even steady herself, she threw up all over the ground beside them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before putting her on his back. "Just hold on and I will get you home as quick as I can."

"Whatever." Temari mumbled trying to ignore that pain running through her as he moved into uncomfortable positions up the rocks,

It felt like forever to Temari when she got back to the house. She was trying to keep her eyes open but also just wanted to sleep. Shikamaru didn't stop to let her down until they were in the en suite bathroom of the room he had chosen to sleep in. She felt in set her down in the tub.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered before walking to the drawer. He pulled out a small medic kit and walked back over. "If you had just stayed inside, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you had let me go outside, this wouldn't have happened." Temari grumbled. She couldn't help but bite her lip when he dumped peroxide on her cuts on her cheeks. "Little warning would have been nice asshole."

"This might hurt," Shikamaru stated with as much sarcasm as he could. He quickly poured more down her arm. He quickly did the other arm before she could complain.

"Don't act like you give a shit." Temari stated, watching as he finished cleaning her arms and legs.

"If I didn't care for you I wouldn't be taking care of you." He quickly said, taking a small cloth and began wiping her face.

"What about your girlfriend, don't you care about her?" Temari asked.

"I care about her, but she doesn't seem to care much about me." Shikamaru said. He pulled her forward enough to pull her shirt up to her bust, before she grabbed it.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. She looked into his brown eyes before he looked away.

"We need to get the matted blood out of your hair." He stated quickly.

Shikamaru pulled her shirt off, and unclipped her bra. He tried to ignore the sight of her ample breasts rising and falling with each breath. He then began to pull out the hair ties of her pigtails, and lightly run his fingers through it. He then pulled off her shoes, socks and began on undoing her pants. When he looked at her face, he noticed she was looking away and she seemed redder than before.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Fine." Temari said, looking at him. He immediately noticed the look on her face.

With a quick clear of his throat, he went back to undressing her. He turned the taps on, warming up the water. He ignored her protests when the shower head began spitting cold water before turning into the warm stream he wanted to clean her.

He quickly focused on getting the dried blood out of her hair and the mud from the rest of her. He washed her hair, shampooed and conditioned it without a complaint. He grabbed a clean wash cloth and covered it with soap. He started on her back, lathering her up and spraying her down before turning her around. He avoided her eyes and he began washing her stomach and breasts. Shikamaru cussed in his mind as he felt his dick harden at the sight of soap running over her breasts. He quickly rinsed her off and began on her legs. He quickly finished and got up to grab a towel for her.

"Here." Shikamaru said ignoring her eyes and holding out the towel. "Dry up and I will get you some warm clothes to wear."

When she never grabbed the towel he looked to see what she was doing. Shikamaru immediately regretted his decision when he saw her staring at his pants that seemed to be slightly tented still.

"You think I look good naked or something?" She asked with a smirk. Her eyes he noticed still had the desire and lust shining across them.

"I – I," Shikamaru stuttered for words

"Because I can make you scream you mercy in bed." She said suggestively, as she slowly climbed out of the tub, and pushed him up against the counter. He couldn't form words properly when she lightly cupped his dick and began rubbing.

He felt like he lost his self-control when she reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips lightly against his. It was just enough that he craved so much more.


End file.
